


Advent calendar drabble #22

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [22]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Maria bitch about their downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #22

"Brought you some more rounds," she said, when he stopped firing for a second. "You look like you could use them. Most of yours seem to be flying right past the target."

"I hate guns." He put the pistol down and pulled off his earmuffs, throwing them away with a clatter. "How are you meant to control these things? They know I can do just fine with the arrows. This is a waste of time."

"That's what happens when the world doesn't need saving," said Maria. "Coulson once had me reorganising the mission reports, just because there was nothing else to do, and it was too much paperwork to send me home for the day." She picked up the gun, and fired four shots straight into the mark. "But a little practice never hurt anyone."

"Like to see you use a bow," he muttered. "And that's nothing. He once made me help him move offices. Ten trips up and down five flights of stairs carrying all his crap. It was degrading, it really was. Didn't even have the courtesy to buy me a beer."

"They don't appreciate us," she said. "We're trained soldiers, not their personal servants. You think we could go on strike or something?"

"Maybe we could unionise," he joked as he put the earmuffs back on. "Come on, show me how you shoot so good. I might need to know one day. Not sure when, but stranger things have happened."

"There's nothing to it, really," she said, preparing properly this time to take her own shots; her ears were still ringing. "Just point, breathe, shoot. Keep calm, and watch out for the recoil." She squeezed the trigger, and hit the target once again. "Easy peasy."

"Hate you," he said. "Fury's golden girl. You'll be taking his job one day, and then I'll be running around after you too."

"Aww, I'd be good to you, you know that," she said. "Although, I've heard you make great coffee."


End file.
